Once Upon a Time in Westeros
by A Galifreyan speaking Khaleesi
Summary: A crossover between BBC Sherlock and Game of Thrones. Sherlock, Jane and other beloved Sherlock characters are sent to Westeros, where they have different identities and do not remember each other at all. John is a female in this one because it fits the storyline more well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Damn it, Lestrade. I don't need ties", Sherlock complained as he fiddled with his cufflinks and set Lestrade to speaker on his phone,

"This is your big night, Sherlock", Lestrade replied on the phone, "you wore a tie when you got married."

"Yes, I wore a _fake _tie", Sherlock said as he turned to face the mirror.

A year from that day was the wedding of Sherlock and his beloved partner Jane Watson. He had felt the pressure pushing upon himself. For this night, he had tried to look different that he had been to impress his wife. But everytime he had tried to change something about himself, Jane somehow stops him and says, "I married you for a reason. So don't change anything." Sure, it calmed Sherlock down a bit.

On Valentine's Day (a few months after they were married), he went into all the trouble of making a small explosive that would release pink paint once it had detonated. As he carried it upstairs from St Barts, the small explosive had detonated and had painted the stairs in an unsual shade of baby pink. After the little accident, most parts of his clothes had been covered in pink. It had made a fairly good laugh out of Jane when she arrived home from work. The next day, he decided to buy a bouquet, a bottle of wine and a Lady Antebellum CD. They spent the night having a romantic homemade dinner (thanks to Mrs Hudson) in 221B Baker St and dancing to songs from Lady Antebellum.

For their first anniversary, Sherlock had asked Lestrade to help him make a suprise celebration (since Lestrade has already had some experience with it) in which Lestrade accepted gratefully. Sherlock had put Lestrade in charge of the planning while he goes around London taking orders for equipments and decorations of whatever Lestrade said is required, since Sherlock also wanted to take a little credit for helping. Unfortunately, for some parts of the process, Sherlock and Lestrade often argued about some of the decisions. But with a little advice of bonding by Mrs Hudson, they continued the anniversary plans without a single disagreement. Jane, however, did not know about the plans. Sherlock often goes out during the day, claiming that he wants to have a one-on-one talk with Lestrade so that they could get along well and that he plans to do it by asking him to have lunch together. Sometimes Jane asks if she could go with them, but Sherlock insisted that she should still continue working on her job as a doctor, since she would be paid in a fairly good price that's enough to pay for their apartment rent.

What he has really been doing was coming over to St Barts and work on decorations with Lestrade, since they had planned to have Sherlock and Jane's anniversary in St Barts. Lestrade had asked Sherlock why he had planned their anniversary celebration to be in St Barts. Sherlock swiftly replied, "It's where Jane and I first met, isn't it?" Lestrade gave a small chuckle and headed back to work. They decorated the entrance of St Barts in gold ribbons that stand out like a golden snake, in which Sherlock had said it was to compliment Jane's hair. The patients in the hospital didn't have to ask Sherlock what the decorations were for.

Sometimes, when Jane asks Sherlock what they would plan to do on their anniversary, Sherlock shrugged casually, in which Jane waves him off and rolls her eyes.

On the night of their anniversary, Sherlock had asked Jane to wear the most beautiful dress that she could find, as long as it still made her look like herself and not somebody else. Jane had decided to wear a simple white dress with a black belt complete with cream colouredheels. When Jane had asked Sherlock what she should do with her hair, Sherlock simply replied, "You'll look good with your hair down." Before they left, Sherlock asked Jane if she could sit down first. Jane gave him a questioning look, but as a former marine, she was smart enough to figure out that Sherlock had been planning something. As Sherlock shows her a black satin box that he had been holding (in which Jane thought the box had cufflinks) his hands started to shake. Jane notices his shaking hands and takes out her hands to rest on his in order to stop him from shaking nervously. Her fingers entertwined with his. One of her fingers gently stroke the wedding ring on his finger, which he had never taken off since they got married.

"What's inside the box?" Jane asks as he looked up from the box.

"Why don't you open it and see for yourself?" Sherlock smirked.

Jane takes the box from his hands and opens it slowly. The look on her face was something that Sherlock would never forget. Her left hand covers her mouth as she stiffles a sob, while her right hand pulls out a golden necklace, with an ornament shaped like a heart. She noticed that it was a locket and opened it. Inside of the locket was a picture of them on their wedding day. Beside the picture, there was a sentence engraved into the locket. "_I would marry you all over again, Mrs Holmes_," it gently stroked her arms as she sobs quitely in happiness.

"Thank you, Sherlock", Jane said as Sherlock stood up and helped her put the necklace.

After they had finished, Jane pulls Sherlock in for a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, Lestrade was impatiently waiting outside of St Barts, accompanied by Molly Hooper, who tried to entertain him with stories of the victims from the previous cases that they had worked on. A bit like Ducky Mallard from NCIS, don't you think?

"Lestrade, have you been listening to me?" Molly asked as she waves her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Yes, I have", Lestrade quickly lied, "poor man, his wife and his children must have a hard time dealing with his death."

"I was talking about a woman", Molly corrected, "so you weren't listening to all of my stories?"

"I, uh", Lestrade struggled, "not really."

"Then what did you bring me out here for? It is rather chilly", Molly said as she wraps her jacket aroud more tightly.

A few minutes later, a cab had arrived, which made Lestrade relieved.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lestrade asked Sherlock as Jane paid for the cab.

"Sorry for your impatience, but this is the anniversary of me and my wife", Sherlock replied, "I ought to give my lovely wife a little gift before we head off, surely you can relate to that, Lestrade."

"Sherlock", Jane warned him like always when his arrogance started to show.

Lestrade sighed and led them to the entrance, along with a forgotten Molly Hooper behind them. As they opened the door, guests turned around to face them and started to cheer. Sherlock entertwined his hand with Jane's. Guests started to congratulate them as they followed Lestrade towards theelevator. As they waved goodbye, the scene started to freeze. Sherlock was dumfounded for a few seconds, and looks at Jane, who seemed to also show the same reaction. At first he had thought that he was dreaming, and that he was the only one who was not frozen. But Jane takes a step forward and looks back at Sherlock. Lestrade was frozen, showing a wide smile. Sherlock follows Jane out of the elevator. On the entrance were people frozen in position and confettis flying in the air, never coming down.

"Mr and Mrs Holmes", a voice appears from behind.

Sherlock didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Savannah", Jane whispers to herself.

Sherlock turned to face his old nemesis and pushed Jane behind him.

"Sorry I didn't invite you," he said in sarcasm, "but then again, weren't you busy killing people?"

"I don't kill, I get revenge", Savannah replied as she walked towards him, her brown hair swaying here and there.

"So you're going to kill us?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, goodness no," Savannah chuckled, "in fact, I will do something far worse than to kill you."

As Savannah clicked her fingers, the room started to spin and people started to dissappear. Sherlock tried to reach for Jane, but like the other people, she started to dissappear. The next thing that Sherlock knew was that everything turned black. 


	2. Chapter 2

Her fingers ran through the satin fabric of her bed. Not Jane Watson, this was someone else. This was Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen. Survives through fire and owns more than twenty dragons. Fluent in Valyrian and is about to be bethrothed to a king, never knowing who the father of her seven year old child is. On this very day, King Joffrey Baratheon will visit her home and take a glimpse at her in order to make his decision in whether to marry her of leave her for someone else. She does not know what he looks like, but her brother Viserys had said that Joffrey is the most handsome man that anyone in Westeros could have ever offered. So far, Viserys had been honest to her, which led her to belief that maybe being married to King Lannister would not be so bad after all. As long as he is not an old man who had lost his wife all those years ago. Viserys had said that KingJoffrey Baratheon had been bethrothed to Margaery Tyrell, but Joffreyhad refused and claimed that she was already married to Renly Baratheon. When the King's guards approached Renly's kingdom, King Baratheon had confirmed that Margaery is indeed his wife.

The search for King Joffrey's wife continues, from meeting sisters Sansa and Arya Stark, to Doreah and then to Daenerys herself. It was unknown whether he had a spouse before her.

Daenerys sat up and took a last gentle stroke of her bed, since she will not be sleeping there again tonight if Jamie chooses her as his wife.

Viserys's call from outside snapped her from her thoughts. She quickly stood up and left the room without looking back.

He felt his fingers hold the cold air above him, his other hand trapped in the snow. He tried to push himself out and free himself from the layering snow. It had been days after the white walkers had attacked his fellow people. As his face appears after being hidden for so long, he finally took a deep breath of fresh cold air. How was he still alive after all this time in the snow? Days before he remembered that he had to follow Eddard Stark to search for white walkers. As they were battling in the snow, a mysterious figure had sent an avalanche out of nowhere. It is unknown whether the others had survived or not.

A pair of familiar looking boots appears in front of eyes.

"Not all of them are gone", Eddard Stark called out. "We still have Jon Snow."

"Don't bother going back to your wife, Jon", Eddard said as he poured himself a glass of wine, "she's been betrothed to a Baratheon."

Jon sat with his face in his hands, not believing a single word that Eddard has been saying.

"That's not true", Jon replied, "If she found out I was dead, then she wouldn't believe it and would come looking for me."

"Believe me, Jon Snow, she was about to go looking for you," Eddard assured, "but her brother Viserys had said that a witch, unknown to what house she belongs to; removed any memory of you out of her head in order to get Jamie Lannister to marry her."

"Why to Joffrey?" Jon asked in frustration.

Eddard shrugged and took a sip of his wine. Why had this unknown witch named Cerseiremove any memory of him from one of the people that he holds most dear, especially if that person is his own wife? What about his son?It had just been a few days since Jon had been missing, but he had never knew that in just a few days, his wife and his son would forget him, never remembering him in their life. Before he had left them on his journey to find white walkers, he spent his days with his wife and son, adventuring hidden rooms that lie within Winterfell, taking them to see his family, letting his son play with the Stark children while Jon and his wife spend the time talking to Catelyn and Eddard Stark about marriage and their outlook on having children and ruling the kingdom. Though Catelyn and Eddard were not Jon's parents, they were still the closest parents he could ever have.

"Is there a way", Jon started, "to undo that spell?"

Eddard looked at him with a look of concern. He took the last sip of his wine before answering.

"Don't get your hopes up too high", he replied, "You might not like how it ends."

He touched Jon's shoulder and closed his eyes. For a while, Jon was confused. But as Eddard released Jon, Jon had felt that something is missing.

"I'm sorry, Jon", Eddard said.

"Sorry for what?" Jon asked.

"Do you know DaenerysTargaryen?"

"No. Why?"

Eddard only responded with a nod and left the room.

"Your Grace", Viserys greeted as he bowed down and gestured to his sister. "This is my sister DaenerysStormborn of House Targaryen."

Joffrey looked down at Daenerys without getting off his horse. He wields a wide smile at her, indicating that he was impressed so far with her. His red hair burns in the sun, while Daenerys's was invisible under the light of the sun. He bowed his head down at her before looking towards Viserys.

"I am impressed," he said happily, "I will let you know about my decision."

And with that, he took off with his men. After he was out of sight, Daenerys gave Viserys a look of confusion. Was that it? Did Joffrey only have to look at her face to make his decision? Wasn't it more than that? Didn't he have to talk to her in order to know her more well before they got married?

"Don't worry, he says that to every woman he was sent to see", Viserys said.

"But that's it?" Daenerys asked, "Is my face the only thing that matters to him?"

"You must not question a Baratheon", Viserys replied, "come with me, we'll talk more about it in the garden."

"But don't you think that JoffreyBaratheonis handsome?"Viserys asked as they walked.

"He's quite handsome, but what about his personality?" Daenerys said as she absentmindedly touched the roses in the garden. "I want him to be a good father to my son."

As if in cue, her son had appeared from the balcony of the house to the garden. For days, Daenerys has been looking for the father of her son. Viserys has told her that her husband is already dead, in which she had doubted a few times. At the same time, an elderly anonymous man had been searching for her son. To protect him, Daenerys has used a different name, Rhaego; to conceal his real name from the anonymous man trying to take her son away.

"What are you doing in the gardens?" Viserys asked Rhaego.

"I was alone in the house," Rhaego replied as he took his mother's arm, "And I heard that King Lannister gave us a visit. What was he doing here?"

"Well, he's not here to mock us," Viserys said, "in fact, he's going to marry your mother."

Rhaego was silent, which made Daenerys anxious. There would be a possibility that Rhaego would forbid her for marrying Jaime Lannister. But according to the rules, when a King chooses to marry a certain lady, that lady must agree to marry him, otherwise her family will be exiled into the Red Waste.

"Is that true?" Rhaego asked Daenerys, "that you're marrying him?"

"If I said yes, would you let me?" Daenerys replied.

There was a lot of doubt in his head that his mother was not marrying the right man. His father, his _real _father; is out there, in Winterfell. And only Rhaego knows about this.


	3. Chapter 3

_Seven months before Sherlock and Jane's anniversary_

"We have a killer", Lestrade said proudly, handing a file to Sherlock. "A woman. Female version of Moriarty, I suppose."

"Would she make me jump of the roof again?" Sherlock asked.

Jane nudged him in the sides, clearly not wanting to remember _that _again.

"Obviously not," Lestrade replied.

Sherlock took the file Lestrade has been holding and opened it to take a look. Jane moved beside him to see.

_Unknown female_, it says, _Guilty of the murder of ten men, which she had taken down on her own. Police has found bits of lipstick and a crack of nail polish at the crime scene, although fingerprints are not found. Scotland Yard have inspected and declared that the murderer is indeed a woman. The identities of the ten men have been uncovered but are not to be released to the public eye. The murder has been predicted to have happened at 11 pm. According to the evidence and the crime scene, it seems that the group of ten men and the woman had a fight. So far, New Scotland Yard has not found any more evidence. Homeland is suspected to also be working on this case. _

"She isn't like Moriarty", Sherlock said, "Moriarty never did a crime that made Homeland involved. She must have done something worse than what Moriarty did."

Sherlock flipped to the next page, where unreleased and classified information lies.

_The group of ten men is all a part of Her Majesty's Secret Service. Homeland had reported that these ten men were hired by them for a mission that they were not willing to tell. The mission had been located in London. NCIS (Naval Crime Investigation Service) has been working with Homeland on this case, since the man that they were looking for is a marine. NCIS has stated that they would be interested to hire former marine Jane H. Watson to assist them in their search, although NCIS team leader Special Agent Leroy Jehtro Gibbs has stated that his team does not need her. However, Director Vance of NCIS has released a different kind of statement sayingthat Jane H. Watson would be a very helpful advisor on this case. _

_ZNN asked the team members of NCIS on having a new member:_

"_I am looking forward to having a new team member, especially if it's someone British, and very good looking", Special Agent Tony DiNozzo said cheerfully before stopping himself and asked, "Is she single?" _

"_The only British person that I have ever met is Ducky", forensic scientist Abbey Sciuto stated, "So of course, I'll look forward to meeting a new one." _

_Special Agent Gibbs could not be reached for comment._

Sherlock looked up from the file to look at Jane. Jane was still looking at the file with her mouth open, clearly surprised. Someone is interested in her. It had never happened before, except with Sherlock of course. But this was different. An international organization is interested in hiring her. She didn't care about what Special Agent Gibbs said. This would be a new opportunity for her, to work in the States and to work with American people. _Think about it, Jane_, she thought to herself.

"Jane?" Sherlock called out to his wife, "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes I'm fine", Jane replied, "I was just thinking about taking the job."

"Sherlock, why aren't you talking?" Jane asked as they got off the cab. "Is something bothering you?"

"Ah, yes", Sherlock replied, "You've read my mind."

"You don't want me to take the job offer, do you?" Jane asked as Sherlock opened the door and stepped in first. "You know I don't have to take it. If you don't want me to, then just say it."

Sherlock didn't say anything until they arrived at their flat and locked the door so that Mrs. Hudson would have no chance of getting in.

"It's not the job offer that I'm worried about", Sherlock replied as he took a seat on the chair beside the laptop while Jane was still standing.

"Then what's bothering you?" Jane asked once more.

Sherlock took a deep breath before answering.

"This will sound ridiculous, but I am bothered with what that DiNozzoman said", he replied. "I wish I could just send him a picture of us getting married so he'll have his answer."

Jane sighed and chuckled. She shook her head at Sherlock and headed towards the direction of their bedroom. She winked at Sherlock before turning back. He didn't need to be told twice.

She was about to give DiNozzo his answer.

" Hotdog stand's got no ketchup ", Anderson mimicked, "how cool is this video?"

"Cool enough to ruin one of my favorite shows", Donovan replied.

"Well, I'm sorry if they made fun of _Game of Thrones_", Anderson teased.

"Stop it, you two", Lestrade snapped, "I'm trying to think."

There was something peculiar about the unknown woman from the file that Sherlock and Jane has just read. There was one thing that Lestrade did not tell Sherlock and Jane about. And that is the fact that this unknown woman has killed more than ten men. In fact, she has killed more than thirty for all Lestrade knew.

"Oy, watch it!" Sansa warned Jon as he lowered his bow down. "I'm warning you!"

Jon chuckled as he saw Arya approaching him.

"Trying to kill my sister?"Arya teased.

Jon smirked in response.

"By the way, how's Daenerys? Did my father tell you how she has been doing?" Arya asked.

"He said that she's doing fine, but I don't really care", Jon shrugged.

Arya looked at him with a shocked face. He doesn't really care? Daenerys is his wife, for goodness sake. How come he doesn't care?

"You _don't _really care or you _do _really care?" Arya asked slowly.

"I _don't_", Jon replied.

"What have you done to him?" Arya asked Eddard as soon as he had seen her.

"I didn't do anything," Eddard replied.

"He doesn't care about his wife anymore, father", Arya said with concern, "This is horrible. How are we going to tell Daenerys?"

"Daenerys does not need to know", Eddard said.

"She has to know", Arya protested.

"She won't be interested", Eddard snapped.

"Why?"

"Because", Eddard replied, "she doesn't remember him."

Daenerys looked at herself in the mirror. This is unlike her, wearing such an expensive silk dress. In a few minutes she will be married to King JoffreyBaratheon, whom she had no interaction with before. All he did was taking one look at her. At just a few hours, Joffrey had come back, stating that it would be an honor to marryDaenerys. Rhaego has not responded to whether he will like his new father. Daenerys looked nervously at Rhaego, who looks doubtful about her decision. After all, it wasn't entirely her decision to marry a Lannister.

"How do I look?" Daenerys asked Rhaego, who turned from doubtful to being distracted.

Rhaego looked up from his feet to face his mother, who was so dear to him that he does not want her to marry the wrong man. He wanted a father that will be kind to him, and treat him as if he was normal. He does not want to be treated like an outsider just because his step-father is a king. Rhaego knows that is real father is in Winterfell, but Winterfell is so far from where Rhaego is now.

"Beautiful as always", Rhaego smiled.

Daeneryswalked towards him and crouched down so that she was the same height as him.

"Tell me I'm not making the wrong decision", she said to him.

It did not take long for Rhaego to answer.

"You're not making the decision, he does."

Daenerys looked at him in awe. From Rhaego's answer, she could tell that he still doubted the fact that she's marrying a Baratheon. But Rhaego was unpredictable. His face could tell a different reason that what she had thought. It could be that he was thinking that his new father was not bad after all, or it was the opposite. Whatever he was thinking, Daenerys could not object the decision that she has made.

Rhaego had remembered the day before his real father had gone to Winterfell. His father had taken him to a prison below the grounds of Winterfell. In it, lies a crown. His father had explained that the crown once belonged to Robert Baratheon, who died before Rhaego had a chance to meet him. Daenerys took two of her beloved dragons to Winterfell and showed it to the Starks, who seemed to be impressed by her ability to tame dragons. Sansa had even begged her father to ask Daenerys is she could have one of her dragons. Daenerys simply said, "But how will you tame it? It's not easy to tame a dragon, let alone me with a hundred more dragons." Rhaego gave a fairly good laugh at Sansa's reaction. Instead, Eddard had asked Rhaego's father to have a private chat with him, while Rhaego, Daenerys and the Starks continue to play with Daenerys's dragons.

It was then in the afternoon when Rhaego's father had come out and announced that he will be leaving for a while. Rhaego had asked him what he why he was leaving. His father had said "It is only between me and Eddard Stark." Even Eddard did not tell his children nor his wife about his plans. Daenerys had started to worry and asked her husband if he could just stay, but he refused due to his duty as one of Eddard's hunters. As he and Eddard left Winterfell, Daenerys left a small tear on the snowy ground and hopped into the carriage with her son.


End file.
